Grisly Admiration
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: He caused me so much grief. I hate his guts, but why do I want to kiss him?


_**Grisly Admiration**_

—

**Pairing: **SonicXShadow

**Summary: **He caused me so much grief. I hate his guts, but why do I want to kiss him?

---

The night was dark and stormy. The moon hid behind the dark, gray clouds, the stars were not visible either. The clouds cried down its rain upon the town, Westopolis. Almost every citizen in Westopolis were sleeping. They were probably drifting off into dreamland by now. Although, out on a random street in Westopolis, two hedgehogs weren't sleeping. There was an azure hedgehog and an ebony hedgehog locked into combat mode with each other.

Shadow growled and spin dashed into Sonic. Shadow's sharp, pointy spines made contact with Sonic's body. It was like Shadow was grinding him up like he was a cheese grader. In result, Sonic ended up getting badly scratched. A small amount of crimson blood seeped out of his freshly open wounds. The shocked azure hedgehog slowly observed his cuts; he couldn't believe Shadow would do this to him. Well, he could believe it, but for no reason? Shadow will usually do this for a reason. Always. Sonic used his index finger and gently touched one of his cuts. He didn't really know why he did that.

"Ouch," Sonic hissed. His once clean, white glove now was splotched with red, that was his own blood. Sonic looked up sharply and glared at Shadow, with teeth bared.

"What's the matter with you, Shadow?" More blood gushed out of his wounds. His red body fluids trickled downwards. Some of the blood was pounded away from the rain.

"Everyday," Shadow began, "You would invade into my thoughts." The ebony hedgehog spoke quietly, almost inaudible for Sonic. Shadow turned his back to him, and his ears twitched as he listened to the pitter patter noise from the rain.

"I try to think about Maria, but then I found myself thinking about you again," Shadow's blood red orbs bored into Sonic's eyes. At times, Sonic felt like Shadow was looking right through him.

"I _loved _you, Sonic," Shadow confessed out of the blue, almost shamefully.

"I loved you Sonic," Shadow repeated, as if he wanted to get this statement sink into Sonic's head. The abashed blue hedgehog stared at Shadow, his mouth gaped open in shock.

"Is this a joke?" Sonic finally managed to say after he from shock. "Because if this is, you did a great job at fooling me!" Shadow glared at Sonic, Shadow's eyes flashed to anger. Noticing Shadow's death glare, Sonic smiled and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You like me?" Sonic said slowly, he couldn't believe this. Shadow the Hedgehog, who was (and still is) known to hate almost everyone, loved Sonic? It just didn't make any sense.

"I did."

"Huh?" Sonic said, confused by Shadow's statement.

"I did admire you." Shadow's gaze merged to the ground that was surrounded by puddles. The rain started to calm down now. Shadow folded his hands behind his back.

"But you ignored me. You treated me like I was nobody."

"Um," Sonic shuffled about uncomfortably. The rain made his fur all wet and slick. Raindrops kept dropping on his nose, making it look shiny. "So...now what, then?"

The unsuspected blue hedgehog stood there while Shadow quickly dashed over to Sonic and kissed him on his lips. Sonic struggled to get out of the kiss, but Shadow firmly held his head still, so that Sonic wouldn't run away. Shadow kissed Sonic very aggressively, he forced his tongue into Sonic's mouth, making him almost gag. Finally, the horrifying kiss ended. Shadow just smirked and licked his lips, quite seductively. Sonic stood still, his eye twitched. The horrified blue hedgehog used the back of his hand to wipe Shadow's body fluids away from his mouth.

"Yuck Shadow!" Sonic spat out, "I thought you didn't like me anymore?"

"I don't," Shadow smirked, "but I couldn't resist to taste those lips."

Just then, in a blink of an eye, Shadow kneed Sonic right into his stomach. Sonic yelped and doubled over in pain. Shadow felt powerful as he put his foot on Sonic's back. The extra weight from Shadow made Sonic plop down onto the dirty street puddle.

"Boy," Sonic muttered, "Talk about multiple personalities."

_**The End...?**_

---

This little story was sitting in my document, completely forgotten, for about two months. I decided to actually finish this up and post it.


End file.
